


Двое для Риты

by Figvaiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Humor, Journalism, Multi, Post-Canon, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Threesome - F/M/M, У Рона есть план
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figvaiza/pseuds/Figvaiza
Summary: Рита Скитер пишет про ГП и ДМ слеш и публикует грязные намеки в газетах. У Рона Уизли появляется план по нейтрализации журналистки





	1. глава первая, в которой Рон излагает план кампании

— В сегодняшнем «Пророке» опять написали, что вы с Малфоем — педики! — сообщил Рон, вываливаясь из камина. Гарри лениво качнул в сторону друга ногой. Тапок свалился.

— Чего ты тут? — удивился Рон, глядя на старый, еще довальбурговский, диван из наследства Блэков. Гарри валялся на нем в семейных трусах и розовых тапках. Тапки подарила Луна, Поттер долго возмущался их цветом и пушистостью, но купить другие так и не собрался.

— Я шёл в туалет, — объяснил он, зверски зевая. — А потом увидел диван и решил еще поспа-ать.

— Не высыпаешься? — хохотнул Рон, изгибая рыжую бровь а-ля Снейп. — Подозрения Скитер имеют под собой почву?

— Не делай так, — скривился Гарри. — И не ори, разбудишь хорька — сам рад не будешь.

— Это кто здесь хорек?! — холодно спросили с верхней ступени лестницы. Гарри со стоном перешел из положения лежа в положение сидя, похлопал глазами и рывком встал с места.

— Я в туалет! Сделаешь чай, дружище?

— Нам обязательно знать, что ты собрался отлить?

— Хорек, тебе чай или кофе?

— Сколько раз говорил — не называй меня хорьком! И сколько раз говорил — чай!

Закрывая дверь в ванную комнату, Гарри слышал, как Рон звенит посудой, одновременно громко пересказывая Малфою очередные домыслы желтой прессы. С тех пор, как он по настоянию Дамблдора поселил у себя бывшего слизеринца, Скитер словно с цепи сорвалась. Кто бы мог подумать, что у этой женщины настолько грязное воображение.

Дискуссия на кухне была в самом разгаре. Ораторствовал главным образом Рон, неприлично бодрый для восьми утра. Драко хмыкал и сонно тыкался длинным носом в чашку, над которой поднимался пар. Гарри вошел в тот момент, когда Рон закончил излагать свой план по укрощению журналистки.

— Выбить клин клином! — заявил он, помахивая ложкой. Малфой выразительно стер со лба чайные капли.

— И кто станет героем, который на это пойдет?

Услышав неприятное слово, Гарри напрягся и с трудом подавил желание сказать "Чур, не я!". Вместо этого он сел на стул рядом с Малфоем, подтянул к себе сахарницу и поинтересовался:

— О чем конкретно речь, хоречек?

— Рон собрался трахнуть Риту, — чопорно пояснил тот. Гарри втайне гордился тем, что всего за месяц совместной жизни добился того, что постоялец начал отзываться на слово «хорек». Правда, пока еще часто спохватывался и ругался, но Гарри над этим работал.

— Я-то с какой стати? — возмутился Рон.

Малфой закатил свои серые гляделки.

— Твоя же идея!

— Я дал совет, — ласково ухмыляясь, сказал рыжий. — Бесплатно, заметь. Я много думал и нашел решение вашей проблемы. Если не хочешь, чтобы половина Англии думала, будто ты подставляешь Поттеру зад, нужно впендюрить Скитер!

— Почему именно я подставляю? — ожидаемо возмутилась бывшая краса и гордость Слизерина, убирая длинные платиновые локоны, так и норовившие нырнуть в чашку.

— Ты на себя в зеркало давно смотрел? — пожал широкими плечами Рон.

Хотя Малфой и перешел на светлую сторону, гриффиндорские привычки никуда не делись. Гарри сильно подозревал, что день, в который Рону не удается довести Малфоя до ультразвукового визга, друг считает прожитым зря.

— Понимаешь, Гарри, она одинокая сорокалетняя женщина, страдающая от недоеба, — продолжил Рон. — Я предлагаю одному из вас пригласить ее куда-нибудь выпить, похвалить литературный стиль, а потом ублажить так, чтобы она до утра могла диктовать своему перу только ахи и охи! А еще лучше — вдвоем. Чтобы наверняка. Она похожа на тетку, которую не так-то легко удовлетворить. Тогда она сама убедится, что...

— У меня не встанет, — Малфой поджал губы, откинулся на спинку стула и по-наполеоновски скрестил на груди руки.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — паскудно ухмыльнулся рыжий. — Ничего, у нас в магазине есть одна разработочка. После нее встанет даже на барсука. — Рон перевел невинные голубые глаза на Гарри. — Или на хорька.

— Вот пусть Поттер и впендюривает!

Гарри возмущенно замычал сквозь бутерброд с сыром.

— Пофему фсегда я?! Василиска — я, Вольдеморта — я?

— Ну, Темного лорда-то ты не трахал, — заметил Малфой. — Ты его просто убил, это не считается.


	2. глава вторая, в которой Рита пишет про сов

— Я читал, что сорокалетние женщины более сексуальны, чем молодые, — сказал Рон через час, когда они закончили обсуждать последний матч «Пушек» и снова вернулись к пробеме «Пророка».

— Читал? — с непередаваемо гнусной интонацией переспросил Малфой.

— Про сорокалетних женщин? — с тревогой за душевное здоровье друга уточнил Гарри.

— Гермиона, — одним словом ответил на оба вопроса рыжий.

— А-а.

— А зачем?

— Мы с ней поспорили, — нехотя пояснил Рон. — Это личное.

— О чем? — подобрался Малфой, почуяв добычу. Рон покосился в его сторону недовольным глазом.

— Тебе-то что? Моя девушка — мои проблемы.

Гарри подумал, что надо бы расспросить Рона наедине. Если Гермиона поделилась с ним женскими секретами, они могут быть полезны и ему. Джинни всегда очень громко стонала, изгибалась, кричала его имя и все такое... но это-то и наводило на подозрения.

— Если Грейнджер раскрыла тебе женские тайны, ты обязан рассказать о них своим друзьям! — неожиданно заявил Малфой.

Рон от удивления чуть не подавился десятым по счету сендвичем. Не то, чтобы Гарри считал. Просто теперь на тарелке ни одного не осталось.

— Зачем это? — спросил Рон.

Гарри с интересом смотрел, как бледное лицо Малфоя покрывается нежным, как кожица помидора, румянцем.

— У нас с Панси возникли некоторые сложности, — признался тот наконец, вздергивая подбородок.

Рон хлопнул себя по коленям.

— Она тебе не дала?! Слышь, друг, зря мы тогда четыре часа, как идиоты, торчали на «Короле Лире»!

Гарри согласно покачал головой. Хорек выглядел так, словно вот-вот кого-нибудь покусает.

— Так что там с Грейнджер? — напомнил он.

Рон поднял вверх указательный палец, призывая подождать, пока он прожует.

— Фагифальные офгазмы, — сказал он.

— Что?

— Мы поспорили о вагинальных оргазмах.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — пробормотал Малфой. — Уизли, ты-то что можешь об этом знать?

Рон многозначительно приосанился.

**

Рита Скитер задумчиво пососала перо. Оно было такое толстое, гладкое... Писать о выставке скоростных сов, проходящей в Очпери-Коул, совершенно не хотелось.

Налив себе кофе, Рита установила перо на пергамент, положила все еще стройные, поджарые, как у породистой лошади, ноги на стол, и, придерживая чашку на животе, начала диктовать:

— Раз, раз-раз. Проверка пера. Сверкая изумрудными глазами, Гарри завалил Малфоя животом на кухонный стол. Стремительно задрал на блондине мантию, обнажая... Уверена, так у них все и происходит, но «Пророк» этого никогда не напечатает. Может, возьмут в «Плеймаг», если убрать имена? Оставить только намек — блондин и брюнет? Обнажив... обнажив задницу, похожую на две сдобные... или не сдобные? Ну вот, теперь есть захотелось!

Рита тратила неимоверные силы на то, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме, поэтому усилием воли прекратила думать о булочках.

— Малфой поспешно расставил ноги и руками раздвинул ягодицы. Расстегнув ширинку, Гарри достал член... достал свой толстый член и одним резким движением вставил ...

Она покосилась на безостановочно пишущее перо.

— По самые яйца. Сероглазый красавец под ним всхлипнул и прогнулся, с готовностью принимая... Ох, к Мерлину! Хотела бы я на это посмотреть!

Журналистка отлевитировала допитую чашку на другой конец стола, скомкала наполовину исписанный пергамент и взяла новый.

— Совы, — твердо сказала она себе. — Скоростные почтовые совы. Три тысячи знаков к двум часам дня. Давай, Рита, ты сможешь!


	3. глава третья, в которой геройствовать опять приходится Поттеру

— Так вот, — разглагольствовал Рон профессорским тоном, — вагинальные оргазмы у девчонок бывают ужасно редко. Только клиторальные. Клиторальные — это такие, которые возникают от стимуляции клитора. Но зато у теток постарше...

Малфой снова пробормотал что-то про то, что его тошнит, но у Гарри было ощущение, что хорек с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не начать конспектировать.

— Гермиона тебе это прямо сказала? — в изумлении спросил Гарри. Он бы умер, если бы Джинни попробовала прямым текстом... страшное подозрение заставило его похолодеть.

— Она дала мне книжку! Чем ты вообще слушаешь! — возмутился Рон.

— А про симуляцию оргазмов там что-нибудь было? — спросил Гарри, прислушиваясь к неприятным ощущениям внутри себя.

Вероятно, именно так скребут на душе кошки. Малфой омерзительно захихикал.

— До тебя только дошло? Такие крики просто не могут быть натуральными!

— Хорек! Ты говоришь о моей сестре!!!

— Так что там с клитором? — поспешно перевел разговор Малфой.

Рон немного побуравил его гневным взглядом, но в конце концов сел обратно.

Через два часа они послали Скитер сову. Жребий идти на свидание первым выпал Поттеру.

**

— Хватит гонять мою сову! О чем ты так долго переписываешься с этой жужелицей?! — возмутился Малфой ближе к вечеру. Гарри отвязал примотанный к совиной лапке пергамент и помахал им перед носом навязанного ему постояльца.

— Зато теперь мы договорились встречаться на моей территории! В ночном клубе «Адовый пушистик». Ясно, хоречек?

Вместо того, чтобы начать громогласно возмущаться, Малфой только запыхтел. Гарри отвернулся, чтобы скрыть самодовольную усмешку.

— Кто тебя этому научил? Сам бы ты не додумался.

— Люпин. Территория — это очень важно.

— Ее не пропустит фейс-контроль. Не пройдет по возрасту, — вякнул Малфой.

Гарри обернулся и встал в картинную позу: одна рука упирается в бок, вторая, с палочкой, вытянута вперед и чуть вверх. Таким его изобразили на вкладышах к шоколадным лягушкам.

— Не пустят со мной? Ты шутишь?

Малфой сердито блеснул глазами, но продолжать спор не стал.

Гарри вернулся к футболками, разложенным на диване. С нижней частью наряда вопрос решился просто — он надел свои единственные джинсы. Кроме них, у него были только брюки от школьной формы.

— Малфой, — позвал он. И, указывая пальцем, спросил, — как думаешь? Эта в блестках и все такая клубная, но я в ней позавчера спал. Ту надевал только раз, совсем чистая. А та, Джинни говорила, подчеркивает цвет моих глаз... но я ее носил всю неделю...

— Надевай наименее вонючую, — пожал плечами Малфой. — Хищнику главное — не отпугнуть жертву запахом.

Перенюхав футболки, Поттер остановился на той, что с блестками. Заодно вспомнил, что Скитер любит все яркое. Его охватил тревожный азарт. Он положил в карман присланную Роном "стояк-настойку" и геройски выдвинул челюсть. Джинни еще пожалеет, что симулировала оргазмы!

— Не забудь сказать, что без ума от ее помады! — крикнул Малфой из своей комнаты, когда Гарри стоял в мантии, готовясь аппарировать.

— Зачем это? — проорал он в ответ.

— А потом скажешь, что хочешь попробовать на вкус, и полезешь целоваться! — завопил Малфой, явно делясь старой наработкой. Когда хорек пытался кричать громче, его голос начинал звучать визгливо. Гарри закатил глаза, чего никто все равно не увидел, и аппарировал к «Адовому пушистику».

Вывеска полыхала кроваво-красным. Вход, изображающий из себя пасть неведомого чудовища (вероятно, того самого пушистика-мутанта), медленно заглатывал разряженную очередь из молодых магов и ведьмочек. Гарри накинул на голову капюшон, надеясь, что Рита обнаружится раньше, чем его успеют опознать поклонники.

**

Люпин явно знал, что делал, когда говорил о "своей территории". Все шло, как по маслу. Через два часа Скитер допивала пятый коктейль и рассеяно гладила Гарри по руке. Разноцветные пятна света меняли ее лицо в такт оглушительно громкой музыке.

После того, как акула пера хриплым голосом предложила переместиться в более тихое место для того, чтобы Гарри мог ответить ей на «вопросы, интересующие наших читателей», Поттер извинился и вышел в туалет. Там он выпил из горла пол-флакона чудодейственной настойки, и прислушался к ощущениям. Стояка пока не было, но куражу заметно прибавилось.

— Отвечу, — бормотал он, пробираясь сквозь юную потную толпу к столику, где в переливах света, делавшего ее похожей на дорогостоящее изделие из шкуры радужного крокодила, застыла скандальная журналистка. — На все вопросы отвечу. Мне бы только клитор найти!


	4. глава четвертая, в которой дом Блэков становится свидетелем непотребства

Уже на втором шаге, который они сделали вдоль очереди в клуб, Скитер обнаружила, что лет на тридцать старше всех окружающих. «Шок! — засветился заголовок в ее голове. — Мастодонт проник на вечеринку школьников!»

Она сжала ярко накрашенные губы, сильнее вонзила наманикюренные пальцы в локоть спутника и утешила себя тем соображением, что любая из присутствующих соплюшек была бы счастлива поменяться с ней в этот вечер местами.

Зал закачался после первого коктейля («Оргазм под Империо», карта коктейлей вообще явно составлялась людьми без комплексов). Гремела незнакомая музыка, и слова собеседника приходилось угадывать по губам. После четвертого коктейля Поттер перегнулся через маленький столик так близко, что его черные лохмы мазнули ее по щеке, и проорал:

— Хотите, докажу вам, что не гомик?!

А он ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО герой, одобрительно подумала Рита сквозь алкогольный туман. Положив сухую ладонь на доверчивое юное предплечье, она крикнула в ответ:

— Попробуй!

**

Внизу грохнуло, зазвенело и захихикало на два голоса. Малфой откинул одеяло и выскользнул из кровати. Прокрался к лестнице. Снизу доносилось:

— Это ведь дом Блэков?

— Да. Осторожно, сюда.

— Упс.

— Ммм!

— Подожди, я сама.

— Сейчас, сейчас...

— Ого! На один из вопросов ты, считай, ответил. Ну-ка...

— Боже!

— Хороший мальчик. Дай я...

— А-ах! Никогда не... делал этого... с человеком в очках!

— А ты со многими это делал, Гарри?

Поттер замолчал и прерывисто дышал, явно не желая давать интервью.

Драко спустился на несколько ступеней ниже. Раздался звук трансфигурируемого дивана (у него было 4 стандартных формы трансфигурации), звук падения чего-то тяжелого на кожаные диванные подушки и откровенная возня. Поттер снова ахнул.

— Крепкий, — урчащим голосом заговорила Скитер. Наверное, таким тоном голодный крокодил описывал бы подруге приглянувшуюся антилопу. — Толстый. Похоже, ты действительно не педик, малыш. Как я могла так ошибаться?

Журналистка издала тихий, но очень развратный смешок, от которого в штанах Драко отзывчиво шевельнулось.

— Троллев хрен, — пробормотал он, подбираясь к дверям гостиной. — Чертова стерва!

Панси не давала жениху с самой Победы.


	5. глава пятая, в которой Рон собирает данные, а Рита пишет очередную статью

На следующий день Гарри явился на традиционной воскресный обед в "Нору" с большим опозданием. Молли поджала губы, увидев, что он опять вылезает из камина в одиночестве: с тех пор, как после гибели Люциуса Дамблдор поместил младшего Малфоя под защиту дома Блэков, миссис Уизли считала делом чести как следует откормить "осиротевшую бедняжку".

Бедняжка не ценила заботы, каждый раз находя новые отговорки для того, чтобы отказаться от визита.

— Что на этот раз? — крикнул со своего места Рон.

Гермиона ударила жениха локтем.

— Драко просил извиниться перед всеми. Он переживает экзистенциальный кризис и намерен провести весь день, созерцая свой пупок.

— Буэээ! Не за столом же! — скривился Рон.

Гермиона, фыркая от смеха, уткнулась в его плечо. Молли покачала головой.

— Садись сюда, — Джинни помахала Гарри рукой и подвинулась на лавке, освобождая место между собой и Джорджем.

Полтора часа и десять блюд спустя Гарри, чувствовавший себя набитым, словно фаршированная рождественская индюшка, был утащен Роном в маленькую комнатку, которая служила им спальней в летние каникулы во времена школы.

— Как все прошло? Нашел? — возбужденно принялся расспрашивать тот.

Гарри взлохматил волосы и слегка покраснел.

— Обязательно сейчас это обсуждать?

— А настойка? Действует?

— Можно не орать так громко? Действует! Еще как. Только, умоляю, никогда мне больше об этом не напоминай — ясно?

Голубые глаза Рона загорелись исследовательским интересом.

— И сколько времени...

— Заткнись!

— Ну какой ты после этого друг, — заныл Рон. — Нам же для дела нужно! Хоть примерно можешь прикинуть?

— Часа три-четыре. Ради Мерлина, я тебе не подопытная крыса!

— Что сразу крыса, — Рон надулся, отступил на шаг и обвинительно ткнул в живот друга пальцем. — Я, между прочим, разрешил тебе изменить моей сестре!

Гарри дернулся, испуганно посмотрел на дверь и зашикал.

 

В доме на Гриммо Малфой по-прежнему валялся на трасфигурированном в кровать диване, глядя в потолок. Вид он имел задумчивый. На тощем животе, между задравшейся майкой и пижамными штанами, лежала раскрытая на середине книжка "Ведьма и Вы".

Осоловевший от еды и физического труда на свежем воздухе Гарри (перед уходом они с Роном битый час бросали гномов через забор, соревнуясь на дальность) рухнул в кресло рядом. Некоторое время в комнате стояла тишина.

— По крайней мере, ей точно понравилось, — сказал Поттер в пространство.

Драко очнулся и перевернулся на бок, подперев голову рукой.

— Не будь лицемером, нам всем понравилось.

— Особенно тебе. Помнится, ты кончил, стоило ей прикоснуться к твоему члену.

По бледному лицу Малфоя скользнула блудливая улыбка.

— Это было волнующе.

— Надеюсь, теперь у нее не осталось сомнений.

— И все равно было как-то странно, не находишь? Я, конечно, слышал, что гриффиндорцам не привыкать к оргиям...

Гарри глубокомысленно промолчал.

"Наши читатели и прекрасные читательницы давно подозревали, — писала Скитер в понедельничном номере "Пророка", — что национальный герой не просто так отказывает всем желающим с ним познакомиться. Как совершенно точно удалось выяснить нашему корреспонденту, Гарри Поттеру и незачем знакомиться с девушками в клубах! Увы, у молоденьких ведьмочек, мечтающих о зеленоглазом победителе Вольдеморта, нет никаких шансов: ведь, помимо официальной невесты Джинни Уизли, у Гарри есть кое-кто еще! Вот уже месяц красавца-брюнета каждый вечер ждет дома роскошный блондин из аристократического семейства, широко известного в Британии своими извращенными вкусами. Как удалось узнать из первых рук, именно в объятия Драко Малфоя наш прекрасный герой и направился субботним вечером. Можете быть уверены: ночь им предстояла жаркая!

Редакция "Пророка" располагает подтверждающими колдографиями, которые не может напечатать в виду формата издания. Желающие могут заказать снимки отдельным платежом, и спецприложение будет выслано им дополнительной совой."

Роскошный блондин бросил газету на стол, сузил серебряные глаза, воспетые Ритой в предыдущем абзаце, повернулся к Гарри и прошипел голосом, до боли напомнившим тому убитого василиска.

— Уизли — идиот, и советы у него идиотские! Поттер, ты понимаешь, что эта мымра нас снова поимела?!


	6. глава шестая, в которой играют свадьбы и пьют мохито

Через три месяца последний из Пожирателей смерти был наконец-то пойман, и Драко переехал обратно в Малфой-Менор. Еще через месяц Гарри женился на Джинни (свадьбу сыграли одновременно со свадьбой Рона и Гермионы). Молли Уизли летала от счастья и рвалась начать капитальный ремонт дома на Гриммо.

Ударные продажи "стояк-настойки" превратили Рона с Джорджем в богатых бизнесменов: Гермиона очень вовремя познакомила магический мир с понятием "патент на авторские права".

В марте Малфой неожиданно для всех женился на юной Астории Гринграсс, в которую влюбился с первого взгляда на одном из благотворительных вечеров, устроенных отцом Панси в пользу "сирот войны". Что по этому поводу подумала сама Паркинсон, узнали все приглашенные на праздненство — присланный бывшей невестой вопиллер взорвался прямо над головой неверного жениха.

Где-то между свадьбой Гарри и свадьбой Малфоя Рита Скитер взяла на работе годовой отпуск и уехала из Англии. Никто не обратил особого внимания на исчезновение журналистки.

Выпавшее из рук Скитер перо скандального хроникера подхватила Ромильда Вейн, и ее стараниями половина магической Британии осталась уверена, что Драко женился на Гринграсс с горя от измены Поттера.

**

... лежа на ротанговом шезлонге в своем бунгало на Бали, Рита потянулась и взяла со низкого столика вёрджин мохито. Под прозрачным полом бунгало, стоявшего на мелководье, плавали разноцветные рыбы. Скитер отпила глоток, махнула палочкой в сторону колдовизора, немедленно начавшего показывать незамысловатые местные новости, и осторожно положила руку на живот.

Ей давно хотелось родить ребеночка, пусть даже и без мужа — ведь хорошего волшебника в ее поколении было не так-то легко найти. Проклятая война выбила лучших из лучших. А ведь когда-то начинающей журналистке делали авансы оба брата Прюэтта...

Однако сначала родить ребенка "для себя" не позволяла общественная мораль, а потом Рита слишком много работала. Кому-то ведь всегда приходится жертвовать собой ради блага общества!

Поэтому журналистка год за годом откладывала решение этой проблемы, все задумчивей приглядываясь к чужим младенцам. Младенцы выглядели загадочными и пугающими. Одно дело — рассуждать о ребенке абстрактно, совсем другое — принять меры для того, чтобы он появился уже завтра, нарушив весь ход твоей жизни... Может быть, Рита не решилась бы на роды никогда (возраст, в конце концов, был уже почти критическим), если бы кто-то из мальчишек, то ли Поттер, то ли Малфой, не оказался достаточно сильным волшебником, чтобы его магия пробила стандартные противозачаточные чары.

Рита допила безалкогольный коктейль (гостиничный эльф метнулся еле видной тенью за грязным бокалом), выключила колдовизор и притянула со спинки шезлонга махровое покрывало. Если верить местному акушеру-колдомедику, смуглому жирноватому коротышке, у нее оставалось не больше недели на то, чтобы вот так валяться в свое удовольствие.

— Потом вам придется забыть о покое лет на десять, если не больше, — пугал колдомедик. Известие, что у пациентки нет мужа и родственников, акушер принял неожиданно близко к сердцу и посматривал на Риту с глубокой жалостью. Временами он открывал рот, точно собирался сказать что-то важное, но потом вздыхал и замолкал.

Теплый ветерок дул с океана, тормоша холщовые занавески на раскрытых окнах. Плеск воды усыплял. Закрыв глаза, Скитер думала, что врач наверняка преувеличивает ожидающие ее трудности. Что может быть сложного в том, чтобы воспитывать детей? Молли Уизли легко справлялась с семью! Даже с восемью, если считать и Артура...

Ребенок проснулся и ударил в живот пяткой. Он лягался так, словно у него было не две ноги, а четыре. Рита погладила живот, и младенец внутри успокоился. Журналистка осторожно повернулась на бок и поуютнее завернулась в махровое покрывало, пахнувшее ванилью.

Не подозревая о том, что ее ждет впереди, Рита дремала с мечтательной улыбкой на губах.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ку-ку! Спасибо, что прочли!


End file.
